thepowdertoyitaliafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gas
I Gas sono elementi leggeri che: hanno una piccola attrazione gravitazionale, non hanno un attrazione gravitazionale oppure salgono in alto(come il vapore). Gas 'Ossigeno OXYG' Colore Azzurro(crea una nebbiolina) Temperatura 22.00 Descrizione Gas altamente infiammabile. L'Ossigeno diventa Ossigeno Liquido (LO2) quando arriva ad avere -180.00° Celsius o sotto grande pressione(>100.00). L'Ossigeno viene prodotto quando il SMKE è assorbito dal PLNT, simulando la fotosintesi. Tip Nel mondo reale, l'ossigeno non puo' essere incendiato. Favorisce la combustione quando è molto concentrato. Difatti, la combustione è una versione più rapida dell'ossidazione. 'Biossido di Carbonio CO2' Color Grigio Temperatura 22.00 Descrizione Un gas pesante(per quanto riescano ad essere pesanti i gas), cade lentamente verso il basso. Trasfroma l'acqua in acqua gassosa quando viene versato in acqua. Forma ghiaccio intorno ai -90°. Turns water into carbonated water. Forms Dry Ice at around -90 degrees. Infiammabile. E' convertito in OXYG quando entra in contatto con le PLNT. Il CO2 è il gas finale prodotto nella fusione. FUSION Quando il CO2 è a 200 di pressione e riscaldato a 9.500°, brucerà in una grande esplosione, trasformandosi in PLSM e creando un onda d'urto cone la temperatura e la pressione maggiore presente in TPT. Creerà anche 1 NEUT, 1 ELEC, e 1 OXYG. Grande possibilità che venga prodotto SING. 'Fumo SMKE' Colore Grigio(effetto nebbia) Temperatura 342.00 Descrizione Il fumo appare dono una combustione "fredda", quando il fuoco è raffreddato a una bassa temperatura. Riscalda gli elementi con cui entra in contatto e genera una lieve pressione. Il SMKE puo' essere convertito in ossigeno quando entra in contatto con le PLNT. 'Gas Nobile NBLE' Colore Arancione Temperatura 24.00 Ionizza in plasma se entra in contatto con lo SPRK, Il plasma è caldo solo attorno ai 1600°, ogni prossima scintilla però ne aumenta di molto il calore. Vita Infinita. Il Gas Nobile produce lieve pressione quando la pressione attuale dell'ambiente è attorno ai 3,5. Adesso la seconda fase nel processo della fusione nucleare. FUSIONE Quando il NBLE è ai 100 di pressione e riscaldato a 5,000°, si trasforma in PLSM e rilascerà 1 NEUT, 1 PHOT(di colore rosso) e 1 particella di CO2. Genererà inoltre 50 di pressione e riscalderà l'ambiente circostante fino a 9,000° 'Plasma PLSM' Colore Viola Chiaro(brillante) Temperatura 10000.00 Descrizione Gas estremamente caldo, brucia a 10.000° celsius. Il Plasma puo' essere prodotto faccendo raggiungere al fuoco i 2500° Celsius oppure usando lo SPRK sul Gas NobileNBLE ma a temperature più basse(1000). Il Plasma ha propietà simili al fuoco. Vapore WTRV Colore Azzuro Molto Chiaro(produce un effetto nebbia) Temperatura 122 Descrizione Vapore acqueo. Prodotto quando l'acqua arriva attorno ai 100° Celsius(L'Acqua Salata evapora attorno ai 200°). Quando l'acqua è riscaldata in grandi quantità, e velocemente, il vapore puo' creare moltissima pressione. Quando il Vapore viene pressurizzato o raffreddato, si condensa in DSTW. If Steam is sublimated (gas >> solid without going through the liquid phase) it forms Rime, which is another form of Ice in The Powder Toy. When Rime is sparked with electricity, it becomes Fog. Gas GAS Color: yellow Temp: 24.00 Combustible gas. Can be produced by: Bombarding OIL with Neutrons. Heating OIL. Placing OIL in low pressure. High pressure will form Oil, how ever it will not stay like this unless the pressure is kept. Boyle BOYL Color: dark green Temp: 24.00 Variable pressure gas. Heat to expand, cool to contract. non-flammable. Has Hydrogen effects. Makes FOG when mixed with WATR or OXYG. Hydrogen HYGN Color: Light blue (creates a haze) Temp: 22.00 Hydrogen has the same effects as O2 but when it meets O2 and is set alight with FIRE it burns into Water vapor. Hydrogen also has no effect on pressure and can touch QRTZ at sub-zero temperatures. Added "fusion" (v 73.0). Fusion idea and process suggested by BoredInSchool and coded by jacob1. Neutron+Electron=Hydrogen FUSION: When HYGN is at 50 pressure and heated to 2,000 degrees, It will transform into PLSM and will release 1 NEUT, 1 PHOT(colored yellow), and generate either 1 or 2(random) particles of NBLE. It will also generate 50 pressure and raise the surrounding temperature to 4,000 degrees. Caustic Gas CAUS Color: Light green Temp: 22.00 Caustic gas, acts like acid. Added in version 63 beta. It will eat almost all the particles. Creates heat when destroying particles. It doesn't trigger explosives except if the heat created by the reaction activates or ignites said explosive. Acid in contact with steam will turn the steam into caustic gas.